(Sorry. Fanfiction yet to be named.)
Chapter 1:Survive The first thing I heard was my name. My mother gave me the name Flower. The next day, I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my mother slaughtered by our group leader, Claw. I was given milk by my mother's sister, Silk. We live in an abandoned twolegplace next to a forest. I meet her kits, Daisy and Leo. She said my mother's name was Floss. "Why did Claw kill Floss?" I ask. "We live in a cruel group, with a cruel leader" is all Silk replies. I begin to grow hungry. So do Daisy and Leo. All they give Silk is 2 scrawny mice a day. So she can't give much milk... Leo dies of starvation, the flank of his golden body lay still. Silk comforts Daisy and I, but she is still sad. Silk licks my tortoiseshell and white fur down. Just seeing Leo's dead body makes me wonder... Why do we live here? Chapter 2:Escape 12 Moons Later... I plan to leave this very night. I tell Daisy of my plan, but she doesn't want to leave Silk. After everyone is asleep, I leave, casting one last glance back at Daisy and Silk. As I run throughout Twolegplace, I happen to find the alley where Claw is sleeping. I can kill him now. In his sleep. But I don't, and I can't say why. I arrive at the end of the twolegplace, the forest just inches away. I see where the gray stone turns to lush, green grass. I enter the forest, and feel the softness of the grass beneath my paws. I enjoy it only for a moment. Then I hear the yowl. Chapter 3:Run It comes from a golden tom. His name is Saber. He runs after me, and I run faster to escape him. But he's faster, and he's gaining on me. Then he catches me. As he raises his claws to kill me, he tells of his plans to kill Daisy and Silk. That sends me into a rage. I explode from the grund and slice my claws across his throat several times. He's dead almost instantly. His blood staining my paws from white to red. The sight of his blood makes me sick. Then I realize Saber managed a deep wound on my side. I stagger along in pain, barely hanging on. Finally, I collapse in agony, and my vision blurs. The last thing I see is a gray tom standing over me. Then all I see is black. Chapter 4:Love The gray tom saved my life. His name is Smoky. We live together, in the same den. But we don't talk all that much. He doesn't ask me how I ended up the way I was. I'm thankful for that. I'm starting to like him. He's very nice, kind, strong... It's clear to me now. I've fallen in love with Smoky. I have to tell him. I ask him to hunt with me, he agrees. Ask we walk alongside the flowing stream, I can't hold it any longer. I proffess my love for Smoky, the echo ringing around the treetops. Smoky replies, saying he loves me too. I've never been happier. As we pad along, our tails entwined. We are together, in everlasting love. Chapter 5:Kits 3 Moons Later... Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Fanfictions